


Blake in a box

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [23]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cat!Blake, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang goes to a petshop in search of a new companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake in a box

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3yclzq/boxing_day_blake/cycq8zx?context=3
> 
> Source: http://madgamer2k7.deviantart.com/art/Boxing-Day-Blake-580456506

Yang made a beeline for the small petshop on the high street. She'd heard that it was closing, and there was a risk of the pets not being rehomed. Plus, she'd told Ruby that they'd get another pet for Christmas. Tai had agreed, given her his card and told her to pick something for all of them.

The proprietor, a wizened old man who seemed to have one of those really familiar faces was stacking empty crates outside. Yang stepped up to him.

"Hi! I understand you're closing." Yang said.

The old man glanced at a large sign above the shop: _Closing- final clearance_

He grunted and went inside, beckoning for Yang to follow.

Yang stepped into the cramped shop, empty food dispensers on her left, taking most of the wall, the counter on her right, empty hooks where leads, toys and other items hung.

It felt sad and empty, and Yang missed the cheeping of the birds in their cages, or the occasional mewl or bark from when a litter was hosted in the far corner. Instead, it was taken up with boxes.

The man gestured and again mumbled something along the lines of 'there's only one left' and went back outside. Slightly confused, Yang made her way to the corner, towards the only box that wasn't stacked. It had a toy flag of some made-up country, one created to help sell Pumpkin Pete's when Pyrrha was advertising them. Yang had loved collecting the books that came with the cereal boxes.

The box had 'clearance' written on the side.

Yang didn't see the occupant because the cat was curled up, black hair blending in with the dim lighting. The cat sensed another presence, sat up, and glared at Yang with amber eyes.

"Oh, hello!" Yang said, smiling at the small creature.

The feline hissed, ears flicking back and baring her tiny teeth.

"Ooh, feisty!" Yang responded.

That confused the cat, whose ears pricked up, head tilting and closing her mouth as Yang sat herself down opposite the box.

"Does she have a name?" Yang called, looking at the door.

Something along the lines of 'Blake' drifted back.

"Blake, huh?"

Blake's head disappeared back into the box.

"Hello, Blake." Yang said, trying not to be discouraged. "I'm Yang. I'm looking for a new friend to join our family. There's me, my dad, and my half-sister, Ruby. She's younger than me, but loves animals just as much as I do."

Blake made grumbling noises.

"Hey, don't be like that." Yang said. "We're all very nice. Even Zwei likes new people to be around."

Blake grumbled again.

"You know, Ruby's been begging dad for another pet since we first got Zwei- our dog- and she's been looking at all the adverts. She hasn't seen any cats like you listed recently. Which means you're a stray, right?"

Blake was silent, but Yang could see the tips of her feline ears poke above the box. She was listening.

"You don't know your parents, do you?" Yang continued. "Ruby's mom died and my own mom disappeared after I was born too. So we've got that in common."

Blake poked her head over the box's rim. Her eyes were wide and filled with understanding. The moment Yang locked eyes with her own, she bolted back into the box, knocking the flag out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Yang said, gently extending her hands towards the box.

She took a side in each hand and slowly pulled it closer to her. Blake was in the same position she had been in before, curled up and shaking softly.

Yang gently, gently reached a hand down into the box and dangled it in front of Blake. She could hear Blake sniff and then felt her nose nudge the back of her palm, familiarizing herself with Yang's smell. Yang reached her other hand in and stroked Blake's fur, feeling the shiver run through Blake's body.

"You don't want to be left all alone here, do you?" Yang whispered, sliding her other hand under Blake and picking her up.

One of Blake's forepaws clenched, claws extending and pressing into the skin on Yang's hand. Yang froze, her thumb the only extremity moving, stroking a small patch of Blake's fur.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Yang said, looking into Blake's wide, frightened eyes.

Blake's tail relaxed, and the claws retracted. Yang brought her close to her jumper, guiding Blake's forepaws to her right shoulder. She felt the claws come out for stability as Blake's paws touched the woolly jumper.

Yang tilted her head to look at Blake. She was a little thin, but was alert and intelligent.

"And a little scared, aren't you?" Yang whispered. Blake mewled in response, nosing Yang's shoulder. Yang was supporting Blake with her right arm, so she moved her left over and stroked between Blake's ears, running her hand along the cat's spine to her tail, then repeated the movement.

Blake's tension lessened with each stroke, and Yang felt very happy with herself when she heard Blake purr, a contented, rumbling thrum that made Yang feel sad. Sad that no-one else had given Blake a second look, a chance.

That strengthened her resolve to look after the bundle of black fur, and she stood up, Blake purring on her shoulder and made her way to the shopkeep.

"I want to take her home with me." Yang said, digging in her left pocket and withdrawing TaiYang's card. Since Blake wasn't being petted anymore, she climbed up the jumper and onto Yang's shoulder, nuzzling Yang's face and hair, purring all the while.

The shopkeep nodded, and went back into the shop to get the paperwork.

* * *

Yang walked back with a box full of cat toys and food, as well as folder of Blake's paperwork and medical records. The cat in question was on her shoulder, a comforting weight as she walked.

Ruby was in the front garden, and spotted her sister and Blake, let out an excited squeal and ran towards them. TaiYang came around the side of the house to see his stepdaugher holding a black cat and running around the garden, babbling about how happy she was. The cat looked thoroughly nonplussed, but made no move to get out of Ruby's grip.

* * *

That evening, once Tai and Yang had swept up the remains of the vase that had smashed from Blake's first encounter with Zwei and, Blake had her box with ~~clearance~~ on the side filled with a rug and set in front of the fire.

Ruby was petting Zwei, scolding him for not being able to purr like Blake, whilst Zwei was adjusting to not being the center of attention.

But Blake was far happier curled up in the lap of Yang, who petted Blake's ears whilst her purrs filled the room.

"Welcome home." Yang whispered, as Blake shifted, making herself comfier.


End file.
